gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Santiago
Maria Santiago (nee Flores) was the wife of Dom. But like all humans on Sera there lives changed on Emergence Day when the Locust destroyed their home and murdered their two young children. Maria and Dom fled to Jacinto, but the damage was done. With her children gone and her husband spending more and more time on the frontline, Maria surrendered to her grief. She vanished, leaving no word of her plans. Dom has dedicated himself to finding her. =History= When Maria was 11, she'd moved in two doors down from Dom, he would look forward to see her climb her front yard tree. He finally talked to her, they soon became good friends. Later, when they were teenagers, they both started dating. One day, Maria came to Dom saying she missed her period. Maria became pregnant out of marriage, which amongst other things led Dom to marry her, hoping to take responsibility for his actions and for his growing family. Dom enlisted after his son, Benedicto, was born. He did this to support his family, going against his mother's wishes. Before Dom left, he, Maria, and Carlos went to a bar off of Embry Square where Carlos took a picture of the couple, the one used for Maria's search picture. Maria mostly wanted to take care of Benedicto by herself. A year later, she was pregnant with a girl. However, little Sylvia was early so Dom missed Maria giving birth to Sylvia. After Aspho, he spent more time with his family after Carlos died. Two years later, Dom and Maria moved out of their Lower Jacinto apartment and moved in a house in Ephyra (the one in Dom's flashback dream after being swallowed by the Riftworm). The house was a beautiful two-story Villa-style house. After they move in, they go on a date. Emergence Day When E-Day occurs, Maria and Dom have just rented their first houseGears of War:Sourcebook.. Maria had sent the kids one day to her parents house so she and Dom could have the whole day together and relax. Unfortunately, this day was Emergence Day. Maria and Dom discover that their kids are dead and Dom forced Maria to flee to Jacinto back to their rented house. Both parents were devastated, but Maria soon descended into depression while her husband stayed on the frontlines, to stay away from thinking too much. One year after Emergence Day, Maria was still in grief about the kids. While Dom was saddened, Maria was so depressed she was subscribed anti-depressiants. However, this lead to horrible things. Her eyes would be red and puffy from crying everyday. When she doesn't still clean the children's bedroom's, she goes out for walks. She would go for weeks without speaking or eating. She spent years blamming herself for sending the kids to her parents house that day, thinking she let the grubs get them. After the annoucment of the Hammer Protocol, she was transported to Fenix Estate where Adam Fenix took care of her. When Dom got to her she admitted that she goes on walks because she belives that the kids are still alive and that she sees them everyday on her walks. he also blocks out the truth that her kids is dead and does not listen to Dom. This routine went on for four years before Maria simply left Jacinto to live with the Stranded. Living with the Stranded Maria soon found herself with a Stranded clan that was lead by Stu. It is unknown what happened for the next eleven years. After the Lightmass Offensive, many Stranded were forced to go underground, including Stu's group. They feared like many others and headed under Mt. Kadar, camping on the shore overlooking the lake. Until then, they waited for Chaps and his group to join them. While waiting, Chaps had found out the Locust had captured his friend and his group along with Maria. The Locust had taken them deeper near Nexus. During this time they were enslaved, imprisoned, and processed. Maria was tortured for months by being starved, scratched, scalped, and beaten. This treatment went on until Operation Hollow Storm. By this time, she was far gone and left a shell of her former self. During the second day of the battle, Chaps told Dom and Marcus about her and the missing group when they found him under Mt. Kadar. Dom and Marcus fought through her prison near the highway. Dom found her and envisioned her being fine, healthy, and beautiful. But Marcus snapped him out of it and Dom saw the state she was really in. She is too traumatized to realize who he is, so he was forced to euthanize her, due to her lost sanity. =Legacy= Maria's death was a toll on Dom and the emotionally cold Marcus. The final moments of her life turned the cheerful Dom into a cold machine, sending him on a killing frenzy in the Nexus. Dom's love for her caused him to temporary abandon the mission.Gears of War 2 instead of following the Highway Marcus and Dom enter the dam and find human slaves During the events of Jacinto's Remnant, Dom tells Cole that he had to kill her. Later Marcus tells Bernie and Baird, who are both shocked and try to tell everyone, including Anya and Hoffman not to talk about her. Many people had been looking for her, and were saddened and shocked by her death. =Personality and Traits= Maria, typical of most parents, loved her children and husband. Maria, however, was independent. When Dom was in the army, she wanted to take care of Benedicto and Sylvia by herself without her mother's help. When her children where killed on E-Day, she enter into a phase of·Post-Traumatic Stress disorder. She was later subscribed with anti-depressiants and showed some revealing side effects. She would cry everyday while she still cleans the kids bedrooms and goes on walks beliving she will still run into them. She would go days without food or water and finally giving in to her loss, left the only safe place on Sera to lie among the Stranded. =Trivia= *Maria doubted Marcus and Anya would fall in love with each other, when Dom they would end up together. *Maria's prisoner number was Female 620. *Maria was imprisoned in the same prison as Jonathan Harper. *After Maria's death, Dom collected the neckalace she had worn for 18 years. And he tied the neckalace on his COG tag. =Quotes= Gears of War:Aspho Fields =References= Category:COG Category:Civilians Category:Stranded Category:Females Category:Tyran Category:Characters